Бангладеш
Gôno Projātontrī Bānglādesh |Родительный падеж = Бангладеш |Герб = National emblem of Bangladesh.svg |Название гимна = Амар шонар Бангла |Форма правления = Унитарная республика в составе Содружества, возглавляемого Великобританией Атлас мира. Государства и территории мира. Справочные сведения. — Роскартография, 2010. — С. 14. — ISBN 978-5-85120-295-7 |Государственная религия = ислам (суннитского толка) |На карте = Bangladesh (orthographic projection).svg |На карте2 = |lat_dir = N|lat_deg = 24|lat_min = 1|lat_sec = 0 |lon_dir = E|lon_deg = 89|lon_min = 52|lon_sec = 0 |region = BD |CoordScale = |Язык = бенгальский |Основано/Основана = |Дата независимости = 26 марта 1971 (провозглашена) 16 декабря 1971 (признана)Constitution of Bangladesh, Part V, Chapter 1, Article 66; University of Minnesota, retrieved: 2010-08-28 |Независимость от = Пакистана |Столица = Дакка |Крупнейшие города = Дакка, Читтагонг |Должности руководителей = Президент Премьер-министр |Руководители = Абдул Хамид Шейх Хасина Вазед |Страны-соседи = |Место по территории = 92 |Территория = 144 000 |Процент воды = 7% |Этнохроним = |Место по населению = 8 |Население = 150 039 000 |Год переписи = 2013 |Плотность населения = 1099,3 |ВВП = 258,600 млрд ЦРУ (2010) |Год расчёта ВВП = 2010 |Место по ВВП = 48 |ВВП на душу населения = 1 700 |ИРЧП= 0,515 |Год расчёта ИРЧП = 2013 |Место по ИРЧП = 146 |Уровень ИРЧП = низкий |Валюта = така (BTD, код 50) |Домен = .bd |Телефонный код = 880 |Этнохороним = житель Бангладеш, жительница Бангладеш, бангладешцы |Часовой пояс = +6 }} Бангладе́ш ( ), официальное название — Наро́дная Респу́блика Бангладе́ш ( ) — государство в Южной Азии. Население, по итогам переписи 2010 года, составляет более 142 миллионов человек, территория — 144 000 км². Занимает восьмое место в мире по численности населения и девяносто второе по территории. Столица — Дакка. Государственный язык — бенгальский. Унитарное государство, парламентская республика. По всему периметру окружено Индией, за исключением небольших участков границы с Мьянмой на юго-востоке и Бенгальским заливом. Отличается значительным этнокультурным разнообразием. Около 88 % населения исповедует ислам. Аграрно-индустриальная страна с динамично развивающейся экономикой. Объём ВВП по паритету покупательной способности за 2010 год составил 258,6 миллиарда долларов США (около 1700 долларов США на душу населения). Денежная единица — бангладешская така. Независимость страны провозглашена 26 марта 1971 года. Страна была колониальным владением Великобритании, которая начала её освоение в первой половине XVII века и объединила бо́льшую часть территории современного Бангладеш под своей властью к началу XX века. История frame|мини|250px|Карта Бангладеш thumb|left|250px| Цивилизация в районе Бенгала возникла около четырёх тысяч лет назад, когда в регионе обосновалось дравидское, тибето-бирманское и австроазиатское население . Точное происхождение слова «Бангла» или «Бенгал» остаётся неизвестным, однако есть предположение, что оно происходит от слова «Банг», унаследованного от племён дравидов, появившихся в крае порядка 1000 лет до н. э. сформировалось, по меньшей мере, в , сменившись позднее империей Бихар и Империями Магадха, Нанда, Маурьев и Шунга. Позже Бенгал стал частью Империй Гупта и Харша с период с III по VI век н. э. буддийской империи Пала. Сразу после распада последней правитель Шашанка создал королевство, просуществовавшее порядка двадцати пяти лет. Шашанка считается первым независимым королем в истории Бангладеш. После периода анархии регионом в течение четырёх столетий, с небольшим периодом властвования индуистской династии Сена, правила буддийская династия Пала. Ислам проник в регион Бенгала в двенадцатом веке вместе с арабскими торговцами и миссионерами-суфиями, а последующие завоевания мусульман помогли широкому распространению ислама . Афганский полководец разгромил войска правителя Лакшмана из династии Сена и завоевал большие области Бенгальского региона в 1204 году. Регион с тех пор управлялся династиями султанов и несколько сотен лет. К шестнадцатому веку регион Бенгала контролировался Империей Моголов, и Дакка стала важным административным центром Империи. мини|250px|Мечеть Шейх Гумбат Европейские торговцы начали проникать в регион в конце пятнадцатого столетия. Влияние европейцев усилилось настолько, что Бенгал перешел под контроль Британской Ост-Индийской Компании в результате Битвы при Плесси в 1757 году . Кровавая бойня 1857 года, известная как Восстание сипаев, привела к передаче власти Британской Короне во главе с вице-королёмBaxter, pp.30-32. За период колониального владычества полуостров Индостан подвергался голоду несколько раз, включая Великий Бенгальский Голод 1943 года, в результате которого погибло около трёх миллионов человек . В период с 1905 по 1911 года были предприняты ряд попыток разделения региона Бенгала на две области, с городом Дакка в качестве столицы восточной зоныBaxter, pp. 39-40. В ходе разделения Индии в 1947 году регион Бенгала был разделён по религиозному признаку. Западная часть Бенгала отошла Индии, а восточная часть была присоединена к Пакистану, в качестве провинции под названием Восточный Бенгал (позже переименована в Восточный Пакистан) со столицей в городе Дакка . В 1950 году в Восточном Бенгале прошла земельная реформа, в результате которой была отменена феодальная система заминдарBaxter, p. 72. Однако, несмотря на экономическую и демографическую мощь востока страны, в правительстве и силовых ведомствах Пакистана преобладали выходцы из западной части. Возникновение Движения за статус Бенгальского языка в 1952 году стало первым серьёзным сигналом о наличии трений между двумя областями ПакистанаBaxter, pp. 62-63. Рост недовольства усилиями центрального правительства в сферах экономического и культурного сосуществования продолжался на протяжении следующего десятилетия, в ходе которого возникла политическая партия Лига Авами в качестве представителя бангла-говорящего населения. За призывы к получению автономии в 1966 году был арестован и заключен в тюрьму лидер партии Лига Авами Шейх Маджибур Рахман и выпущен на свободу только в 1969 году под воздействием общественного мнения. В 1970 году мощные циклоны обрушились на побережье Восточного Пакистана и стали причиной гибели свыше полумиллиона жителейBangladesh cyclone of 1991. Britannica Online Encyclopedia.. Центральное правительство Пакистана проявило посредственную реакцию при ликвидации последствий стихийного бедствия. Раздражение бенгальского населения, помимо «топорных» действий правительства после разрушительных циклонов, вызвала невозможность занять свой офис Шейхом Маджибуром Рахманом, чья партия Лига Авами заняла большинство мест в Парламенте по итогам проведения выборов 1970 годаBaxter, pp. 78-79. После провала переговоров, в ходе которых президент Пакистана Яхья Хан пытался найти компромисс с Маджибуром Рахманом, 26 марта 1971 года был отдан приказ на арест последнего, и началась операция «Прожектор» по военному захвату территории Восточного Пакистана. Методы ведения войны со стороны армии Западного Пакистана были кровавыми и привели к большим человеческим жертвамRummel, Rudolph J., «Statistics of Democide: Genocide and Mass Murder Since 1900», ISBN 3-8258-4010-7, Chapter 8, table 8.1. Rummel comments that.. Основными мишенями стала интеллигенция и индусы Восточного Пакистана и порядка десяти миллионов беженцев, пытавшихся найти убежище на территории Индии . Цифры погибших в ходе войны оцениваются от трёхсот тысяч до трёх миллионов человекRummel, Rudolph J., «Statistics of Democide: Genocide and Mass Murder Since 1900», ISBN 3-8258-4010-7, Chapter 8, Table 8.2 Pakistan Genocide in Bangladesh Estimates, Sources, and Calcualtions.. Накануне своего ареста Шейх Маджибур Рахман формально провозгласил независимость Бангладеш и призвал каждого драться до тех пор, пока последний солдат Пакистана не покинет территорию Бангладеш. Лидеры партии «Лига Авами» образовали «правительство в изгнании» в индийском городе Калькутта. Вновь образованное правительство формально принесло присягу в городе Мужиб Нагар округа Кустия Восточного Пакистана 14 апреля 1971 года, первым премьер-министром стал Таджуддин Ахмад. Война за независимость продолжалась девять месяцев. Партизанские формирования Мукти-бахини и регулярные вооруженные силы Бангладеш во время ведения боевых действий получили поддержку от вооружённых сил Индии в декабре 1971 года. Альянс индийских и бангладешских войск Митро-бахини одержал победу над пакистанской армией 16 декабря 1971 года, в ходе которой в плен было взято свыше 90 000 солдат и офицеров. После получения независимости от Пакистана Бангладеш становится парламентской республикой, а пост премьер-министра занимает Муджибур Рахман. Он выдвинул 4 основополагающих принципа, которых должно было придерживаться государство: национализм, социализм, секуляризм и демократия. Он приступил к разоружению боевых повстанческих отрядов и пригласил зарубежных экономистов для разработки программы развития страны по социалистическому пути. В 1972 году была проведена национализация многих промышленных предприятий, включая джутовые и хлопчатобумажные фабрики и сахарные заводы, а также банков, страховых компаний и чайных плантаций. В конце 1972 был учреждён парламент. Состоявшиеся в марте 1973 года всеобщие выборы принесли победу Авами лиг, получившей 73 % голосов (расколовшаяся на 2 части Национальная Авами Лиг — 8 % и 5 %, социалистическая партия — 7 %, коммунистическая — 4 %). Такой путь развития был серьёзно осложнён разразившимся голодом 1974—1975 годов, вызванным катастрофическим наводнением летом 1974 года . Во время вызванного муссонами наводнения, которое разразилось после сильнейших за 20 лет дождей в июле-августе 1974 года, свыше 2000 человек погибли, 1 миллион получили ранения и миллионы были оставлены без крыши над головой. К середине августа 3/4 страны были охвачены бедствием. При этом 80 % летнего урожая погибло, как и посевы основного зимнего урожая. По официальным данным, 40 % годового производства продуктов было уничтоженоНаводнение в Бангладеш 1974 год. Нехватка продовольствия вкупе с резким повышением цен на нефть привели к значительному росту инфляции. Престиж руководства страны упал, что в сочетании с обвинениями режима в непотизме и коррупции подорвало авторитет премьер-министра. В декабре 1974 правительство ввело военное положение. В соответствии с поправками к конституции, принятыми 25 января 1975 года, произошли замена демократического парламентского строя президентским правлением и переход к однопартийной системе во главе со вновь образованным политическим альянсом , куда вошли все поддерживавшие курс правительства партии, включая «Авами Лиг», социалистическую, коммунистическую и народную. М. Рахман стал президентом и объявил о необходимости «второй революции», которая должна покончить с коррупцией и терроризмом. Стремление премьера установить авторитарный режим усугубило недовольство части офицерства, что привело к кровавому военному перевороту. Муджибур Рахман практически со всей своей семьёй был убит в ходе военного переворота 15 августа 1975 года. После его убийства в последующие три месяца по стране прокатилась волна политических убийств, террора, кровавых переворотов и контрпереворотов, завершившаяся приходом к власти генерала Зиаура Рахмана, который восстановил многопартийную политическую систему в стране и образовал Националистическую партию Бангладеш. Период правления генерала Зиа закончился в 1981 году, когда он был убит людьми, связанными с военными кругами. Следующим главой государства стал генерал Хуссейн Мохаммад Эршад, пришедший к власти во время переворота 1982 года и остававшегося у власти вплоть до 1990 года, когда под давлением кругов Запада и вследствие мощных измененией в мировой политике, в результате которых антикоммунистические диктаторы перестали играть важную роль в регионе, был вынужден уйти в отставку. С тех пор в Бангладеш была восстановлена парламентская республика. Вдова генерала Зиа, Халеда Зиа, привела Националистическую партию Бангладеш к победе на всеобщих парламентских выборах 1991 года и стала первой женщиной премьер-министром в истории страны. Однако «Лига Авами» во главе с Шейх Хасиной, одной из выживших дочерей Муджибура Рахмана, пришла к власти в результате следующих выборов 1996 года, но снова проиграла Националистической партии Бангладеш в 2001 году. В 2001 году между Индией и Бангладеш произошёл вооружённый конфликт. Для прекращения волны политической нестабильности и насилия в обществе, а также учитывая то, что страна страдала от широкого распространения коррупции и беспорядков 11 января 2007 года, были назначены всеобщие выборы под надзором переходного правительства. В качестве приоритетных задач переходное правительство назвало борьбу с коррупцией на всех уровнях власти, в результате чего многие видные политические деятели и чиновники разного калибра были арестованы по предъявленным обвинениям в коррупционных действиях. Всеобщие свободные выборы под управлением переходного правительства прошли 29 декабря 2008 года в ходе которых с огромным перевесом голосов победу одержала «Лига Авами» под руководством Шейх Хасины. В качестве премьер-министра Шейх Хасина принесла официальную присягу 6 января 2009 года . Правительство и политическая система Бангладеш является унитарным государством и парламентской республикой . Все жители страны по достижении 18-летнего возраста имеют право участвовать в прямых парламентских выборах. Выборы в однопалатный парламент «Джатия Сангсад» проходят каждые пять лет. Здание парламента, известное как , было спроектировано архитектором Луисом Каном. Всего в парламенте 345 мест, включая 45 специально зарезервированных мест для депутатов-женщин, выборы на которые проводятся по одномандатным округам. Премьер-министр, как глава правительства, формирует кабинет и осуществляет управление государством. Хотя премьер-министр формально назначается президентом Бангладеш, он или она должна представлять парламентское большинство. Президентский пост является больше церемониальным, а президент страны избирается парламентомBackground Note: Bangladesh, US Department of State, May 2007. Однако президентская власть значительно расширяется в моменты формирования , которое отвечает за проведение выборов и передачу власти. Офицеры переходного правительства обязательно должны быть беспартийными и назначаются на пост сроком на три месяца для исполнения своих обязанностей. Такой способ передачи власти был впервые в мире применен Бангладеш в 1991 году в ходе выборов и закреплен 13-й поправкой к Конституции в 1996 году . в первоначальном варианте была принята в 1972 году и к настоящему моменту в неё внесено 14 . Высший судебный орган страны — , судьи в который назначаются президентом страны. Судебные и правоохранительные органы развиты слабоBangladesh Today, Asia Report N°121, International Crisis Group, October 23, 2006. Разделение судебной и исполнительной власти завершилось к 1 октября 2007 года. Ожидалось, что в результате такого разделения судебная власть сможет стать беспристрастной и сильной. В основе законодательной системы лежит английское прецедентное право, за исключением законов, касающихся семьи, брака и наследования, которые заимствуются из религиозных традиций разных групп населения. Основными партиями Бангладеш являются «Лига Авами» и Националистическая партия Бангладеш. Лидером НПБ является Халеда Зиа и её основные политические союзники — исламистские партии различного толка, наподобие «Джамаат-Исламия Бангладеш» и http://www.google.com/hostednews/canadianpress/article/ALeqM5gZfzaIgc4BxQNDfs8-VBX--KgzPA , тогда как политическими союзниками лидера партии «Лига Авами» Шейх Хасина являются левые и антиклерикальные партии. Шейх Хасина и Халеда Зиа являются злейшими врагами и доминируют на политической арене уже 15 лет. Ещё одним важным игроком на политическом поле Бангладеш является партия «Джатья», лидером которой является бывший военный диктатор Эршад. Противостояние партий «Лига Авами» и НПБ очень мощное и было отмечено протестами, насилием и убийствами. Политическая активность молодежи чрезвычайно высокая и берет свое начало со времен борьбы за независимость. Практически все партии имеют в своем составе молодежные движения, лидеры которых даже избирались в Парламент. Две радикальные террористические организации , JMJB) и , JMB) были запрещены на территории страны в феврале 2005 года. В результате проведения ряда террористических актов, имевших место с 1999 года, были задержаны подозреваемые члены и лидеры организаций JMJB и JMB в 2006 году. Руководителям были вынесены и приведены в исполнение смертные приговоры. Проведение антитеррористических операций правительством Бангладеш вызвало положительный отклик руководителей других государств. В результате принятия 11 января 2007 года экстренного постановления о подготовке нового избирательного списка, борьбы против коррупции, поддержанного военными кругами страны, переходное правительство под руководством Фахруддина Ахмада 22 января 2007 приостановило выборы. Военные оказали поддержку переходному правительству в борьбе с коррупцией, в результате которой Бангладеш переместился с самого низа на 147 место в «Индексе коррупционности», составленному Transparency International . Большой Альянс, возглавляемый «Лигой Авами», одержал безоговорочную победу на выборах 29 декабря 2008 года, взяв в Парламенте 230 мест из 300 . Международные отношения и военная политика мини|250px|Фрегат ВМС Бангладеш. В международных отношениях Бангладеш придерживается взвешенного политического курса, направленного на расширение сотрудничества с международными организациями и, в первую очередь, с Организацией Объединённых Наций. В 1974 году Бангладеш присоединился к Британскому Содружеству Наций и Организации Объединённых Наций и с тех пор дважды избирался в качестве непостоянного члена Совета Безопасности ООН в 1978—1979 и 2000—2001 годах. В 80-х годах XX века Бангладеш играл ведущую роль в создании Южно-азиатской ассоциации регионального сотрудничества для расширения сотрудничества с южно-азиатскими странами. Бангладеш дважды председательствовал с момента основания организации в 1985 году. Наиболее важные и неоднозначные отношения у Бангладеш сложились с Индией. Отношения между странами сформировались на основе культурных и исторических связей и являются важной составляющей частью обсуждений внутри страны. Отношения с Индией начались на положительной ноте, вследствие оказанной военной и экономической поддержки во время Войны за независимость и помощи во время послевоенного восстановления. С течением времени отношения между странами менялись по совершенно разным причинам. Главным «яблоком раздора» остаётся сооружение и функционирование дамбы Фаракка . Индия начала возведение плотины на реке Ганг в 18 км (11 миль) от границы с Бангладеш в 1975 году. Официальные лица Бангладеш утверждают, что плотина забирает большое количество воды, необходимой сельскому хозяйству страны, и увеличивает уровень рукотворных катастроф в стране, и так сильно страдающей от природных катаклизмов. Строительство дамбы имело очень неблагоприятные экологические последствия. Со стороны Индии звучат призывы обратить внимание на анти-индийских сепаратистов и исламских боевиков, которые якобы нашли убежище в непосредственной близости от границы, общей протяженностью 2500 миль (4000 км), а также на поток нелегальных иммигрантов, для защиты от которого Индия даже построила защитные сооружения из колючей проволокиIndia quietly ringing Bangladesh with barbed-wire, cutting off former neighbors, by Tim Sullivan, Associated Press, June 25, 2007. Однако, на саммите Южно-Азиатской Ассоциации Регионального Сотрудничества в 2007 году обе стороны договорились о совместных усилиях по решению пограничных вопросов, а также вопросов связанных с обеспечением безопасности и экономического развитияPattanaik, Smruti S., "India-Bangladesh Relations after the Foreign Secretary Level Talks, « Institute for Defense Studies and Analyses, July 17, 2007.. Вооружённые силы Бангладеш комплектуются на профессиональной основе. Общая численность армии составляет 200 000 человек (включая резервистов)Bangladesh Military Forces. Retrieved 12 June 2009. военно-воздушные силы — 22 000 человек и военно-морской флот — 14 950 человекIncluding service and civilian personnel. See Bangladesh Navy. Retrieved July 17, 2007.. Состоят из 7 дивизий (которые, в свою очередь, имеют в своём составе 16 пехотных, 1 бронетанковую, 3 артиллерийских и 1 инженерную бригаду). Помимо того, имеется 3 отдельных бронетанковых полка. Вооружение преимущественно импортное, в основном китайского производства. Около 160 танков, около 60 единиц лёгкой бронетехники. В дополнении к традиционной роли обороны страны, армия привлекается к восстановительным работам при природных катастрофах и охране порядка во время политической нестабильности. В настоящее время Бангладеш не участвует в военных конфликтах, но предоставил 2, 300 человек в распоряжении коалиции во время Войны в Персидском Заливе. Бангладеш принимает активное участие в операциях под эгидой ООН по всему миру. Так, к примеру, к 2007 году Бангладеш имел представителей в Демократической Республике Конго, Либерии, Судане, Восточном Тиморе и Кот-д’Ивуа́ре . В настоящее время Бангладеш является самым крупным участником военных миссий ООН . В состав ВМС входит 5 фрегатов (3 бывших британских фрегата постройки 50-х годов, китайский фрегат „Osman“ и совсем новый южнокорейский фрегат „Bongobondhu“), 11 ракетных катеров, 11 торпедных катеров, 20 сторожевых кораблей. Страна также располагает военизированными частями общей численностью более 50 000 человек (десятитысячная пограничная охрана, 30-тысячный корпус „Бангладешские стрелки“ в подчинении МВД, 5-тысячные силы военизированной полиции, 200 человек береговой охраны)Военно-промышленный комплекс и вооружённые силы Бангладеш. Самые теплые отношения у Бангладеш сложились с Китайской Народной Республикой, которые, особенно в последнее десятилетие, стали результатом экономического сотрудничества стран Южной Азии. В период с 2006 по 2007 годы торговый оборот между странами вырос на 28,5 % в результате подписанных соглашений о беспошлинном ввозе на китайский рынок целого ряда товаров, произведённых в Бангладеш. Сотрудничество укрепляется не только в сфере экономики, но и между Вооруженными силами Бангладеш и Народно-освободительной армией Китая на основе двухсторонних соглашений о поставках боевой техники китайского производства в Бангладеш. Подписанные соглашения охватывают широкий спектр военной техники от стрелкового оружия до крупных военных морских судов, таких как китайский . Административное деление thumb|left|Административное деление Бангладеш|250px Бангладеш делится на 7 административных районов (дивизионов)Rangpur becomes a division | | bdnews24.comCIA World Factbook 2007, каждый из которых носит название крупнейшего города района: Барисал, Читтагонг, Дакка, Кхулна, Раджшахи, Силхет и Рангпур. Административные районы, в свою очередь, делятся на округа („зила“). Всего в стране существует 64 зила, каждый из которых делится на „упазила“ или „тхана“. Территория с полицейским управлением (police station), исключая территории крупных городов, делится на несколько коммун, каждая из которых может содержать по несколько деревень. На территории крупных городов полицейские управления делятся на участки (ward), которые в свою очередь делятся на кварталы (mahalla). Не существует официально проводимой процедуры выборов на уровне районов, округов и упазила, а руководство соответствующих административных единиц назначается. Прямые выборы существуют в каждом участке (wards), на которых избираются председатель и члены кабинета. В 1997 году был принят парламентский акт, согласно которому во время выборов на участке в обязательном порядке резервируются три места для кандидатов-женщин''Local Government Act'', No. 20, 1997. Город Дакка является столицей государства и крупнейшим городом Бангладеш. Другие крупные города страны — Читтагонг, Хулна, Раджшахи, Силхет, Барисал, Комилла, Рангпур. В крупных городах существует процедура выбора мэра, в то время как другие муниципалитеты избирают председателя. Мэры и председатели избираются сроком на пять лет. География и климат мини|Снимок региона из космоса Бангладеш расположен в дельте рек Брахмапутра и Ганг. Дельта образована в месте слияния рек Ганг (местное название Падма), Брахмапутра (название Джамуна) и Мегхна и их притоков. Ганг сливается с Джамуной (главный канал Брахмапутры) и затем, слившись с Мегхной, впадает в Бенгальский залив. Отложения рек создают в дельте наиболее удобренные плантации в мире. Бангладеш имеет 58 трансграничных рек и вопросы, возникающие при использовании водных ресурсов, являются очень острыми при обсуждении с Индией . Большая часть страны расположена на двенадцать метров ниже уровня моря и есть предположение, что пятьдесят процентов страны будет затоплено при повышении уровня моря на один метр . На юго-востоке страны, начиная с шестидесятых годов двадцатого века, проводятся работы по возведению дамб, что вкупе с осажденными наносами приводит к появлению новых участков суши. В конце семидесятых годов прошлого века при содействии инвестиционных фондов Нидерландов правительство Бангладеш начало разрабатывать эти вновь образованные участки. Эти усилия привели к бурному росту строительной отрасли на этом направлении, включая строительство дорог, водопроводов, набережных, заградительных насаждений, водохранилищ, туалетов и передачу земель жителям. К осени 2010 года по программе освоения территорий будет выделено 27 000 акров (10 927 гектаров) для 21 000 семей . Наивысшей точкой Бангладеш является гора Мовдок высотой 1052 метра над уровнем моря на плато Читтагонгский горный район на юго-востоке страныSummit Elevations: Frequent Internet Errors.. Retrieved 2006-04-13.. К югу от Читтагонга раскинулся самый длинный пляж в мире — Кокс-Базар, который простирается на сто двадцать километров. Через страну проходит Северный тропик (Тропик Рака), вследствие чего в Бангладеш царит тропический климат с мягкой зимой с октября по март и жарким, влажным летом с марта по июнь. Горячий и влажный сезон муссонов продолжается с июня по октябрь, в ходе которого выпадает большое количество осадков. Страна постоянно подвергается воздействию стихийных бедствий, таких как наводнения, тропические циклоны, торнадо и боры, которые усиливаются эффектом обезлесения (вырубка лесов), размывом почв и эрозией . В 1991 году от последствий циклона погибло порядка 140 000 человек„Beset by Bay’s Killer Storms, Bangladesh Prepares and Hopes“. Los Angeles Times. February 27, 2005. В сентябре 1998 года Бангладеш подвергся самому разрушительному наводнению в новейшей истории. Во время разлива рек Ганга, Брахмапутры и Мегхны было затоплено порядка 300 000 домов, 9700 километров дорог и 2700 километров набережных, 50 км² было полностью разрушено, а 11 000 километров дорог частично повреждено или разрушено. В результате наводнения погибло порядка 1000 человек, около 30 миллионов остались без жилья. Погибло порядка 137 000 голов крупного рогатого скота. Две трети страны оказались под водой. К таким разрушительным последствиям привело несколько причин — необычно сильные муссонные дожди, таяние ледников в Гималаях и вырубка защитных насаждений и деревьев для отопления, приготовления пищи и освобождения территорий для животных . В настоящее время Бангладеш считается наиболее уязвимой страной в мире вследствие изменения климатаBangladesh Climate Change Strategy and Action Plan 2008 Ministry of Environment and Forests Government of the People’s Republic of Bangladesh, September, 2008.cyclone relief effort hampered updated 11/17/2007 associated pressCountry Emergency Situation Profile: Bangladesh prone areas. Есть предположение, что в грядущем десятилетии увеличение уровня моря приведет к появлению 20 млнThe Climate refugee Challenge, ReliefWeb, 2009-04-14 „ “„Another Major Cyclone, Bangladesh Worries About Climate Change“, PBS News Hour, 2008 Водные ресурсы Бангладеш часто подвергаются отравлению мышьяком из-за его высокого содержания в почве. До 77 млн человек подвергаются отравлению мышьяком через употребление загрязненной воды . Климат жаркий и влажный, характерный для зоны экваториальных муссонов. Самый холодный месяц — январь, самый жаркий — апрель. Среднегодовые температуры повышаются в направлении с северо-востока на юго-запад. По количеству осадков страна занимает одно из первых мест в мире. В среднем за год выпадает св. 1900 мм осадков, особенно велико их количество на северо-востоке (более 3000 мм). Дожди идут в основном с июля по октябрь. Флора и фауна мини|Бенгальский тигр Страна занимает восточную окраину Индо-Гангской низменности, низовья и дельту рек Ганг и Брахмапутра. Территория представляет собой плоскую аллювиальную равнину, рассечённую густой сетью рек. Дельта Ганга — Сундарбанс — широкая полоса аллювия вдоль берега Бенгальского залива. По границе с Мьянмой проходят невысокие горные цепи. Страна находится в сейсмически опасной зоне. Климат в Бангладеш влажный тропический и субтропический, муссонный. Во время муссонных дождей и наводнений водой покрыто до 70 % территории, заливаются почти все рисовые поля. В стране растут влажные тропические и мангровые леса; тик, сал, бамбук, баньяновое дерево, орхидеи. Животный мир богат: бенгальские тигры, леопарды, азиатские слоны, мангусты, крокодилы, питоны и др. В 1997 году было сделано заявление, согласно которому регион мангровых зарослей находится под угрозой исчезновения . Широко применяемым „птичьим“ национальным символом страны является сорочий шама-дрозд, который используется на банкнотах и одна из достопримечательностей в Дакке названа Doyel Chatwar (Сорочья площадь). Национальным „цветочным“ символом страны является водная лилия, известная как Шапла (Shapla), а „плодовым“ символом является джекфрут (восточноиндийское хлебное дерево, известном как Кэтхал (Kathal) в бенгальском языке. В 2010 правительство страны выбрало манговое дерево в качестве древесного символа . Экономика мини|Бенгальский крестьянин на рисовом поле Бангладеш — одно из самых бедных государств в Азии, В сельском хозяйстве занято 63 % работающего населения. Влажный тропический климат позволяет заниматься сельским хозяйством круглый год, хотя на западе страны бывают засухи. Жители выращивают рис, джут, чай (на северо-востоке), пшеницу, сахарный тростник, картофель, табак, бобовые, подсолнечник, пряности, фрукты (в том числе манго). Население периодически страдает от голода из-за наводнений, уничтожающих посевы риса. В стране занимаются разведением крупного рогатого скота (быки и буйволы), домашней птицы. В реках и Бенгальском заливе (главный рыбный порт — Читтагонг) вылавливается рыба и морепродукты. Рыба наряду с рисом является основным элементом рациона жителей страны. В стране ведётся добыча природного газа. Главные отрасли промышленности: хлопчатобумажная, джутовая, швейная, чайная, бумажная, цементная, химическая (производство удобрений), сахарная, текстильное машиностроение. Кустарные промыслы: изготовление джутовых ковриков, муслиновых и тонких хлопчатобумажных тканей с национальным орнаментом, одежды из цветных лоскутов. Основные статьи экспорта: одежда, джут, кожа, замороженная рыба и морепродукты. Несмотря на усилия страны и внешнюю помощь по улучшению экономической и демографической ситуации, Бангладеш остаётся развивающейся страной»Reproductive Health and Rights is Fundamental for Sound Economic Development and Poverty Alleviation, " United Nations Population Fund. Retrieved July 17, 2007 с ежегодным доходом на душу населения в $520 (по состоянию на 2008 год), тогда как среднемировой доход на душу населения составляет $10 200. Одним из основных источников дохода страны было производство джута, пик производства которого пришёлся на годы Второй Мировой войны. В конце сороковых годов двадцатого века Бангладеш от экспорта джута формировал восемьдесят процентов бюджета , и даже в начале семидесятых годов доля поступлений в бюджет от экспорта джута доходила до семидесяти процентов. Однако с развитием применения полимерных материалов джут начал терять рынок, что, в свою очередь, привело к стагнации отрасли в стране. Бангладеш производит значительное количество риса, чая и горчицы . Несмотря на то, что две трети населения Бангладеш занято в сельском хозяйстве, более чем три четверти доходов страны приходится на текстильную промышленность , которая стала привлекательной для иностранных инвесторов из-за низкой стоимости рабочей силы и низких накладных расходов в конце 1980-х годов. В 2009-10 годах промышленный экспорт составил 12,6 млрд долларов США , тогда как в 2002 году промышленный экспорт составил 5 млрд долларов США. Бангладеш занимает четвёртое место во Всемирной Торговой Организации по производству одежды . В промышленности страны занято более чем три миллиона человек, девяносто процентов из которых составляют женщины . Существенную статью доходов в иностранной валюте составляют денежные переводы граждан, работающих за рубежом. мини| — один из крупнейших мостов в мире Препятствиями на пути экономического роста являются частые циклоны и наводнения, неэффективность государственных компаний, плохо управляемые порты, быстрый рост населения, опережающий рост предложений на рынке труда, неэффективное использование энергетических ресурсов (таких как природный газ), неэффективная работа поставщиков энергоресурсов, медленное проведение экономических реформ, политическая нестабильность и коррупция. Согласно отчету Мирового Банка основными препятствиями на пути развития стали «плохое правительство и слабость общественных институтов», но несмотря на препятствия, страна смогла достичь ежегодного роста экономики на 5 %, начиная с 1990 года, и за это время в Бангладеш сформировался средний класс. В этот период Бангладеш пережил бурный рост прямых иностранных инвестиций в свою экономику. В декабре 2005 года, четыре года спустя после отчета по поводу формирования блока экономик «БРИК» (Бразилия, Россия, Индия, Китай), инвестиционный банк Голдман Сакс причислил Бангладеш к списку «Группы одиннадцати», наряду с Египтом, Индонезией, Вьетнамом и семью другими странами . Использование детского труда на предприятиях представляет собой одну из проблем молодого поколения страны, усугубляющейся насилием среди студентов и молодежи. Проблемы, связанные с использованием детского труда и насилием среди молодежи, решаются не только государственными структурами, но и неправительственными организациями. Например, программы неправительственной организации BRAC направлены на молодежь, основной целью которых является социальная адаптация молодых людей. Порядка 80 % участников подобных программ обучения составляют женщины . В стране работают такие крупные национальные компании, как Beximco, Square, Akij Group, Ispahani, Navana Group, Transcom Group, Habib Group, KDS Group, Dragon Group и крупные транснациональные корпорации Unocal Corporation, Chevron. Иностранные корпорации являются основными инвесторами в добычу природного газа. Согласно прогнозу Центрального Банка Бангладеш от 2005 года ежегодный рост ВВП составит 6,5 % . Одной из заметных фигур, сыгравших большую роль в экономическом развитии страны, стал Мухаммад Юнус. Мухаммад Юнус разработал в теории и предложил использовать на практике систему микрокредитования. К концу 90-х годов прошлого столетия у Грамин Банка (Grameen Bank), основанного Юнусом с целью развития микрокредитования, было 2,3 млн клиентов (2,5 млн клиентов у организаций подобного толка в целом по стране) . Мухаммад Юнус в 2006 году удостоился Нобелевской Премии Мира за развитие системы микрокредитования в Бангладеш. В целях роста экономики и привлечения иностранных инвестиций правительство страны создало несколько свободных экономических зон, которые управляются через . Население мини|250px Численность населения страны по данным официальной переписи населения Бангладеш 2011 года составила 142 319 000 жителей (июль 2011 года)Предварительные результаты переписи населения Бангладеш 2011 года, по оценкам ЦРУ США — 158 570 535 человек на июль 2011 года и 161 083 804 человек к июлю 2012 годаThe World Factbook, CIA, accessed on Aug 15, 2011.. Некоторые оценки населения страны за 2007—2010 года достигали 164 млн чел., что позволяет занимать седьмое-восьмое место в мире по количеству народонаселения«Bangladesh — population». Library of Congress Country Studies.. Бангладеш также является страной с очень высокой плотностью населения . К примеру, Россия, имея примерно равное с Бангладеш количество народонаселения, в 120 раз превосходит Бангладеш по площади. В 1960-70-х годах был отмечен резкий рост народонаселения (с 60 до 90 млн человек). Однако с развитием в 1980-х годах системы контроля за рождаемостью прирост населения замедлился. Около 60 % населения страны составляют молодые люди в возрасте до 25 и только 3 % — люди старше 63 лет. Продолжительность жизни составляет 63 года (для мужчин и женщин) . Области Бангладеш и их население (тыс. чел.) по данным переписей населения 1991, 2001 и 2011 годов (в скобках даны названия на бенгальском): Центры областей одноимённы с самими областями. Преобладающая национальность в Бангладеш — этнические бенгальцы, составляющие до 98 % населения страны«Background Note: Bangladesh». Retrieved June 11, 2008.. Религия }} Основные религии страны — ислам (89,7 %), индуизм (9,2 %). Христиане представлены Протестантской Церковью Бангладеш, католиками, Ассамблеями Бога, Свидетелями Иеговы. Культура мини|Праздник в [[Дакка|Дакке.]] Бангладеш обладает богатой культурой, которая впитала в себя элементы различных традиций региона. На бенгальском языке написаны литературные тексты, которые распространены в Бангладеш и в индийском штате Западный Бенгал. Первый письменный источник на языке бенгали (Чареапада) относится к восьмому веку нашей эры. Средневековая литература преимущественно была религиозной (Чандидас), либо заимствованной из других языков ( ). Своего расцвета бенгальская литература достигла в девятнадцатом веке и связана с именами Рабиндраната Тагора и Кази Назрул Ислам. Народные предания Бангладеш представлены произведениями Гопал Бханд, и . Среди современных поэтов заметной фигурой является Аминур Рахман. Музыкальные традиции Бангладеш основаны на исполнении песен банипродхан (Baniprodhan) с минимальным музыкальным сопровождением, а традиция ритуальных напевов «баул» считается отличительной чертой бенгальского народного творчества. Также существует множество других музыкальных традиций, включая такие, как гомбхира (Gombhira), бхатиали (Bhatiali) и бхавайя (Bhawaiya), отличающиеся исполнением в зависимости от региона страны. Исполнение фольклора часто сопровождается однострунным инструментом . Другие распространенные музыкальные инструменты — дотара, дхол, флейта и табла. Обладая тесными культурными связями с Индией, Бангладеш хранит совместное культурное наследие, частью которого является исполнение индийской классической музыки. Танцевальное искусство Бангладеш также частично заимствовано из традиций индийского танца и танцевальных традиций местных племён . Бангладеш самостоятельно выпускает порядка 80 фильмов в год , хотя большой популярностью у населения пользуются также и фильмы соседней Индии . В Бангладеш выпускается порядка 200 ежедневных газет и журналов и порядка 500 периодических, однако количество читателей сохраняется на низком уровне и составляет порядка 15 процентов от общей численности населения . Самым крупным телеканалом Бангладеш является , которым владеет государство, хотя в последние годы в Бангладеш начали набирать популярность частные каналы. Радио в стране представлено, как местными радиокомпаниями , , , , а также международными представительствами и «Голос Америки». Кулинарные традиции Бангладеш тесно связаны с Индией и среднеазиатской кухней, хотя и со своими особенными чертами. Самые распространенные блюда в стране — рис и кари. Жители страны готовят характерные сладости из молока и других продуктов — , чамчам (chamcham) и каложам (kalojam). Самая распространенная женская одежда в Бангладеш — сари. Ткацкая гильдия Дакки знаменита своими изысканными изделиями из муслина. Шальвары (шаровары) также чрезвычайно распространены в стране. В городской среде женщины носят и западный фасон одежды, хотя западный стиль одежды больше распространен среди мужского населения. Для соблюдения религиозных традиций мужчины носят одежду типа «курта» и . Ураза-байрам и Курбан-байрам — главные праздники в исламском календаре, во время празднования которых проходят различные культурные мероприятия. Основные индуистские праздники — Дурга-пуджа, Кали-Пуджа, Васант-панчами. К национальным праздникам относятся Весак и Рождество. Главный светский праздник страны — Бенгальский Новый год. Другие значимые общенациональные праздники — , Поуш (Poush), , День победы. Спорт мини|Национальная сборная по крикету Самый распространённый игровой вид спорта в Бангладеш — крикет. Национальная сборная страны впервые приняла участие в Чемпионате Мира по крикету в 1999 году и за десять лет вошла в элитный список команд, проводящей тестовые матчи. Команда Бангладеш победила в 2005 году команду Зимбабве и сборную команду Западной Индии в 2009 году . В июле 2010 года команда Бангладеш впервые в своей истории выиграла у команды Англии, а позднее «всухую» обыграла команду Новой Зеландии. В 2011 году Бангладеш совместно с Индией и Шри Ланкой провел Чемпионат Мира по крикету. В финале первых в истории соревнований по крикету в рамках Азиатских Игр 2010 команда Бангладеш выиграла у команды Афганистана и заняла первое место . Бангладеш на Олимпийских играх Бангладеш участвовал во всех летних Олимпийских играх, начиная с 1984 года. Всего в Играх участвовали 27 представителей данной страны (21 мужчина и 6 женщин), выступавших в соревнованиях по лёгкой атлетике, плаванию и стрельбе. Наиболее крупные делегации (по 6 спортсменов) представляли Бангладеш на Играх в Сеуле и в Барселоне. В зимних Олимпийских играх Бангладеш участия не принимал. Бангладеш — самая густонаселенная страна, которая к настоящему времени не выиграла ни одной медали на Олимпиадах. Страна имеет возможность посылать своих спортсменов на Олимпийские игры, в основном, благодаря полученным уайлд-кард. Галерея Bangla construction work.jpg|Строительные работы Bangla mangrove.jpg|Мангровые растения Bangla ordinary day.jpg|Обычный день Bangla resistance monument.jpg|Памятник бойцам сопротивления Bashudhara residental area.jpg|Жилой квартал Bangla University campus.JPG|Университетский кампус Bangla slum.JPG|Жилой квартал Bangla Dhaka view.jpg|Вид на город (Дакка) См. также * Транспорт в Бангладеш * Туризм в Бангладеш * Борьба за статус бенгальского языка Примечания Ссылки * * Бангладеш страдает от наводнений * Политический кризис 2006 года | | | | | | | }} Категория:Бангладеш Категория:Унитарные государства Категория:Бывшие колонии Великобритании